Despertar
by Pous Tepes Hellsing
Summary: Alucard ha estado tan solo encerrado en aquel subterráneo, no sabe que su liberación es una niña de ojos grandes y azules.


Despertar

No sé con exactitud cuántos días o años llevo aquí encerrado, el ultimo recuerdo que llega a mi mente trastornada es el de aquel hombre clavando una estaca en mi pecho, si, bien pude haber reunido fuerza necesaria para levantarme y despedazar a aquellos cuatro hombres que me tenían acorralado pero ¿Qué sentido tenía ya? Si ya se había ido de mi lado, para siempre igual que mi voluntad, así que simplemente permití que esos hombres se engañaran con la idea de que me habían derrotado.

-¿Así que perdí?

-Ya no tienes nada, ella nunca será tuya Rey sin vida

Al ser condenado pensé que podía volver a empezar y al querer vivir vuelvo a perderlo todo ¿Qué me hizo aquel hombre? No lo sé, solo puedo recordar que cuando desperté tenia puestas extrañas ropas y guantes que no me permitían liberar mis demonios, el calabozo donde me encuentro parece denso y sin darme la posibilidad de salir.

Sin embargo no todos mis poderes fueron censurados, aun puedo escuchar con claridad los sonidos que circulan por todo el aire, puedo escuchar la voces aunque nada cerca, si mi mente no me falla hace un tiempo escuche una sinfonía tan hermosa que por un segundo creí que me liberaría, el dulce sonido de un llanto acompañado de susurros de lamento y ese tan familiar sondo de la muerte, era bello, aterrador.

He escuchado desde entonces el sonido del llanto de un bebé, sus sonrisas, la decadencia de sus pasos, una sinfónica risa de una pequeña, ah sí que es hermoso y ese mismo sonido despertó mi memoria, si, el sonido de la muerte, el sonido de un llanto tan bello como el susurro que emiten las alas de un colibrí, tan cruel como la voz de la mentira y la traición ¿Qué te duele pequeño corderillo asustado?

Algo me llama y al mismo tiempo me aleja de forma perturbadora, siento como si mi servidumbre fuese llamada de nuevo, cuando podía matar a sangre fría y tener que detenerme solo porque mi amo decidía que era correcto y que no. ¿Qué es ese sonido ahora? El sonido de un corazón que late rápido debido a la desesperación y la rabia pero… Es el mismo sonido de hace años, que belleza el sonido de la furia reprimida… oh… se acerca cada vez más… está a solo a unos metros a mi alcance, ven acércate corderillo, libera mis poderes para poder protegerte.

Quizá en realidad si me estoy volviendo loco y creo escuchar cosas que no existen pues ya no escucho nada. Más pasos, el corazón que me parecía escuchar ahora late con más fuerza de la que había escuchado, ahora hay voces

-¿Qué es esto?

Se abre la puerta que me tiene aquí recluido y veo entrar un poco de luz ¡Ah la luz! Una silueta pequeña y asustada entra con cautela, me mira con alarma

-Oh padre ¿esto es lo que me salvara? ¿Un cadáver?

Así que parezco un cadáver, vaya que niña tan hermosa, sus ojos son tan azules y tan repletos de lágrimas, me hacen recordar un sueño de cuando era solo un adolescente: cuando tenía que entrenarme para las batallas recuerdo haber visto a un ángel de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules tan puros que sentía que con solo dirigirme una mirada tendría pase directo al cielo.

El pequeño ángel se acerca a mí y se hace un ovillo, levanta la vista con aire aterrado cuando cinco hombres entran de golpe y uno de ellos comienza a hablar con una asquerosa voz que parece asustar mucho al ángel que yace a mi lado

-Oh aquí estas Integra

Dispara hacia el brazo de la niña y esta suelta un chillido de dolor, un aroma tan exquisitamente dulce se esparce oh… Es la sangre de la niña que cayó en el piso y unas cuantas gotas en mi ropa, extiendo la lengua para lamerla y prosigo con la que hay en el piso. Deliciosa. Todos se giran para observarme y siento como mis ataduras se rompen tan solo por haber probado el éxtasis de la sangre pura de este corderillo

-Que sangre más dulce y pura ¿te pertenece a ti niña?- pregunto intentando saber si quiere vivir

-yo…- tartamudea la pequeña

El asqueroso hombre que disparo ordena que nos maten a ambos, idiota, ropo mis cadenas y comienzo a rasgar las gargantas de sus escoltas por fin después de tantos años puedo beber más sangre, no sabe tan bien como la delicia que está asustada tras de mi pero no puedo detenerme, cuando termino con mi comida me acerco a mi pequeño angelillo, sus sangre ha prendido la flama de mi pecho y llama a mi servidumbre, a mi lealtad, llama a entregarle mi vida.

Ella parece asustada y al mismo tiempo desafiante, me acerco solo unos cuantos centímetros de ella, huele delicioso, noto que el tipo que le disparo aun esta con vida, se levanta de donde estaba escondido e intenta dispararle de nuevo a mi pequeña corderillo, estiro el brazo para recibir el impacto y le arranco el brazo, la pistola cae frente a ella

-Tu sangre apesta, no es digna de alguien a quien yo pueda llamar amo

Me dirige una mirada fugaz y toma el arma, no duda ni un poco y dispara

-¿Cuál es tu nombre vampiro?

-Mi antiguo amo me llamo… Alucard

-Entiendo- vaya esa niña es más madura de lo que pensé, en un segundo sus ojos parpadean y cae al suelo debido a que ha perdido mucha sangre

Es ella, es un ángel, es mi infierno y mi cielo imposible, es mi ama una autentica Hellsing.


End file.
